


In my eyes you are a wonder

by Maria1980



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Downton Abbey - Freeform, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:48:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20179012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maria1980/pseuds/Maria1980
Summary: Few different thoughts of Charles Carson and Elsie Hughes about each other and their wonderful love.





	In my eyes you are a wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Downton Abbey/Chelsie fans](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Downton+Abbey%2FChelsie+fans).

> Here is a short reflection of how Charlie and Elsie see each other. A way of understanding how much they really mean to each other and how happy they are to realize that they've waited quite too long for that...Sorry for all the language mistakes. English is not my first language.

Charles Carson (Charlie)

„In my eyes she is beautiful”  
That was certainly true. He couldn't exactly tell how long it was that he thought she was beautiful. But he knew. In his eyes she is beautiful when she is busy with her usual duties as a housekeeper. She is beautiful when she is happy chatting with her best friend- Mrs Patmore. She is beautiful when she gets angry-especially then. There are a million ways to adore somebody and Carson who was normally distant from that kind of feelings towards anybody in his life (except for Alice when he was younger), was just discovering what it means to adore someone whole-heartedly. It actually took him by surprise that there are such deep feelings inside him-feelings that are overwhelming. Feelings that are occupying his mind all day, that won't let him sleep at night. That make him loose his confidence in her presence. Nowadays for him the only moments that counted and had any meaning were the moments which he spent with her-it didn't matter if they were talking, drinking Sherry, laughing, eating or just looking at each other with the glances that were so meaningful as never before. There was a promise in those glances. A promise of something special that was about to happen soon. Sometimes he wondered how was it before he realized that she is everything to him? How was it possible to work with her, side by side, day by day, focusing on some details that now seemed insignificant, without that burning passion for her that he had now. Or maybe he always had it but just wasn't so painfully aware of it as he was now. One way or another he understood that he wasted a large part of his life-his empty and lonely life, being without her. Although he was in love before with Alice, looking back now he knew that his love for Alice, comparing to the love he felt for Elsie was almost irrelevant. Finally the time has come when he fully realized what is love- and love is her-Elsie. His charming Scottish fairy. Everything about her was pure love- he small figure, her soft,brown hair (oh how he longed for the moment when he will have a right to release her hair, smell them and kiss them), her porcelain-creamy skin, her blue eyes shining like sapphires when she looked at him, her cute nose frowning when something didn't go her way, her full, appealing lips which have the sweetest taste in the world and her enticing curves which always activating his wild dreams. All those features create a whole. And the whole was her-Elsie. In his eyes she is beautiful. In his eyes she is a wonder.

Elsie May Hughes (Elsie)

“You can always hold my hand if you need to feel steady”  
She knew exactly what she meant when she said that to him. Those were bold, encouraging words which suppose to induce some kind of move from him towards her. After all their courtship lasted definitely too long. She needed to hurry things a little bit. She was sure what she wants-from long time she wanted him. Only him. Wanted him to love her, adore her and live only for her as she lived for him. It was a while ago when she noticed that their relations took a different turn. That suddenly he was not only Mr Carson-a strict man, always following the rules. That she started to see how unique he is. How handsome he is wearing his uniform. How the waves of heat are taking over her body whenever he is near her. How deeply she is analyzing their mutual glances and how every time she is sure that this time she will be able to read his true feelings in his eyes. It is easy for a woman to observe all those small things that matter-innocent smiles, his eyes getting a little blurry every time when she is around, unspeakable admiration. Being the man he is-living by the rules he is doing everything he can to hide those signs of affection, but the longer it lasts the harder it becomes. Her days and her nights are filled with visions of them together. She is longing for tender moments with him-as the one they had in his pantry after explaining all the differences in the question of their future marriage. Once again she wants to feel his arms around her, his tender kisses which are so filled with love, that the earth is starting to shake like in a romance novels that she used to read as a young girl. She wants to feel small in his arms, small and taken care of-like he can protect her from all the evil of this world. She wants to hear him whispering how much he loves her and to respond with the same. How is it possible?-she wonders. She-Elsie Hughes-the most down to earth person in all the house of Downton Abbey is suddenly falling into pieces into his strong arms. How powerful he must be that he is able to have her trembling and forgetting the whole world with only one kiss and the hug-and that's only it. If a kiss and a hug are invoking so much ecstasy what will happen on their wedding night? She blushes at the very thought of it but at the same time she knows that she is ready for it-in a way she was always ready, ever since she met him. Because he is her destiny. Her love. And her life. Just as she told him back then at the sea-he can always take her hand when he needs to feel steady. In her eyes he is a wonder.


End file.
